D'entre mon coeur et ma conscience
by Anghjulina
Summary: Ou comment Jiminy Cricket a fini par triompher...
1. Chapter 1

**~X~**

Chères lectrices,

Voilà donc le pourquoi du comment. Ou un semblant d'explications, une suite de mots qui tentent d'exprimer ce que je ressens au surlendemain du crash. Oui, un crash. Vous commencez à savoir à quel point j'aime les avions…

Je voudrai d'abord, avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, vous remercier. Sans vous, point d'histoires, point d'inspiration, point d'aventures de huit mois au sein de FF. Tout était réuni pour que cela dure. Hélas, le capitaine du navire (je parle de moi ! Je vous vois venir, hein !) a déserté, submergé par de trop grandes questions. Je me suis fait la malle, sans rien dire à personne. C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais aimé les séparations qui durent jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Les mots prononcés pour se rassurer, la promesse de lendemains qui n'arriveront jamais. Une marque d'irrespect ont dit certains tout est subjectif. Sachez que je vous ai toujours estimé, que j'ai toujours mesuré la chance que j'avais d'avoir des lectrices aussi fidèles que vous, aussi adorables, aussi franches.

La vérité c'est que je ne me retrouve plus. Il y a comme une inadéquation entre ce que je suis et l'auteur que vous connaissez. J'ai des convictions, des idées, plutôt fortes comme on me l'a parfois reproché, et j'ai soudain pris conscience de mes transgressions. Je suis incapable de compromis, peut-être que c'est pour cela que les personnages de mes histoires en usent et abusent. J'ai eu besoin de cette rupture violente, de cette fin abrupte.

Lorsque je me suis lancée dans l'aventure, je pensais écrire pour des femmes et des jeunes femmes avides d'histoires rocambolesques, romanesques et coquines. Ce n'est pas toujours le cas et la seule pensée d'imaginer que d'autres, plus jeunes, puissent avoir librement accès à mes textes m'a gênée. Profondément gênée. Au point de ne plus ressentir à quelques secondes de mes publications la même euphorie, ni la même envie. Je suis quelqu'une d'entier, j'ai besoin de savoir que ce que je fais ne va pas en l'encontre de ce que je suis et de ce que je pense. J'ai été bien naïve, penserez-vous… Oui, assurément. Peut-être un peu égoïste aussi puisque j'ai privilégié la satisfaction de voir mon travail apprécié au détriment du reste. On devient vite dépendant de vos reviews, croyez-moi ! J'ai avancé durant cette période avec une cagoule sur la tête qui m'empêchait de voir et d'entendre ce que mon for intérieur me criait. C'était un peu lâche aussi… Alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, vous connaissez la suite…

Il n'empêche que l'inspiration ne m'a pas quitté, ni non plus mon envie de donner. J'ai décidé cependant de ne plus le faire dans ce cadre, de quitter les eaux calmes et tranquilles des codes que nous a donnés S. Meyer pour naviguer à vue. Quitte à me perdre pour mieux me retrouver.

J'espère que vous comprendrez.

Je vous remercie encore pour votre gentillesse, votre soutien à toute épreuve, les idées que vous m'avez soufflées, les critiques constructives que vous m'avez adressées.

Je ne m'évapore pas, je reste désormais dans l'ombre et je veille…

Je vous embrasse.

**~X~**

**Anghju**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


	2. Annonce

Bonjour ! Je vous annonce que je suis plus ou moins de retour ! Loin de FF et des fanfictions en général. S'il vous tente de découvrir ce que j'écris désormais, envoyez-moi un mp et je vous dirigerai vers le blog où je sévis ! Un grand merci pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté durant ces mois. A bientôt peut-être... Anghju' 


	3. Quelques news

_Oyez, oyez amies lectrices !_

Je compte publier une version améliorée de « What's Up Doc ? », enrichie en protéines et travaillée à la main ! Cela fait deux ans maintenant que j'en publiais le premier chapitre, le temps passe vite…

Si cela vous intéresse, envoyez-moi un mp avec votre adresse mail et je vous expliquerai les modalités de diffusion (je ne compte plus passer par des plateformes publiques…).

N'oubliez pas de faire des espaces pour qu'elle me soit visible ! (je n'ai pas pu répondre à certains messages pour cause de filtrage par le site des adresses mail…)

A bientôt, peut-être !


End file.
